I Will See You In Heaven
by Hooty-McBoon
Summary: Much left the letter behind in Marian's room she finds it and Robin pays her a little visit. BIG RobinMarian.


Marian finds Robin's letter, Much left it behind. Just a little Robin/Marian scene.

Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood. So wish I did though.

**I will see you in Heaven**

Marian had read and re-read Robin's note so many times before she even realised that she was crying. Having found the scrap of paper lying on the table, at first she thought it to be nothing of importance, but then she opened it. Of course she knew now that Robin had been unsuccessful in his attempt to kill the black Knights she also knew that he was still alive. But the words still hurt her, they carved fresh wounds into her heart. He would have killed them all, for king and country, and she would have been left with nothing. She placed a trembling hand over her mouth as she began to sob, she didn't even hear the soft thud of Robin's footfalls on the stone floor of her room. He watched her, his heart yearned to reach out to her, but he knew she'd want to talk about the letter that was now clutched in her left had as she read it again. He had to stop her torturing herself. He coughed slightly and watched as she spun around her eyes wild and blood shot. She was ready to shout at the person who would dare interrupt her. She sat watching him for a few moments almost as if she were weighing up what she should do in her mind, thinking waiting, as silent tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Robin." She whispered his name and then launched herself across the room in his arms, he held her and felt her sink against him, breathe in that earthy musk that he now held. He let her cry and didn't try to give her any words of comfort; "I…I…" she pulled away and looked at him, he knew, she could see it in his eyes. Marian ran her thumb along the side of his face, just checking that he was real, she run her thumb across his bottom lip, he had closed his eyes.

"Marian." He mumbled her name and she froze, her thumb just under his left eye; "Talk to me Marian." He told her. It was her turn to close her eyes; she let out a long shuddering breath.

"I will see you in Heaven." She whispered her lips trembling and her voice breaking. His eyes opened and he watched her, this was so very hard for her to say, she opened her eyes and they locked with Robin's; "You would have given your life, and left nothing but a letter behind you," she chocked on a sob and blinked back her tears; "you would leave me? Is it so easy for you?" she asked trying to understand; "When you, when you thought I was dead…" she saw him wince and his hand moved to her side when Gisbourne had stabbed her, she avoided his touch, she needed to say her piece; "it hurt, did it not?! Hurt you almost as much as it did me?" the question was rhetorical but he nodded all the same; "then how could you even think of leaving me?" she understood of course how he could think of doing such a thing, for King and country, he would give his life, his everything. That did not stop it hurting her, the thought of how quickly he could discard his own life.

"You know why," he told her taking a small step towards her, but Marian was not finished.

She pushed him back angry tears now brimming in her eyes; "No! I don't know, why you would leave me, I…I need you, a letter is no way to say goodbye." She told him. His eyes were now downcast, Robin had hoped that this conversation could have been avoided, he hadn't however, expected that his letter would hurt her this much.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her towards him; "Listen to me," he told her, she looked up at him; "I am sorry about the letter, but I'm still here, and I know that it was a foolish idea, I won't do anything like that I again," Marian didn't believe that he wouldn't do it again, but she let it slide she knew there weren't enough words for how sorry he was to have done this to her, Marian didn't cry, and yet here she was, eyes blood shot breathing laboured, all from the crying she had been doing over him. He was touched, and just a little frightened, Marian was strong and he was afraid that without him she would not be able to cope, if he had died…the consequences didn't bare thinking about. Marian's breathing had slowed, her head resting on his shoulder, there was so much he wanted to say to her. She needed her to be strong for him, because if she fell apart like this, he wasn't sure if he could carry on. He pulled away slightly and just looked at her, he smiled and placed a hand against her cheek.

"Robin," his name was breathed out, she took in a deep breath and wiped her own eyes; "sorry," she was apologising for her tears, apologising for falling apart, not that she needed to; "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Robin," she paused and placed a hand over the one that was now absentmindedly brushing her cheek; "we almost lost each other, we should have learnt by now, we cannot live without one another." She smiled weakly at him and he knew what he should do, he drew her towards him once more, all the time keeping eye contact, until he closed them as he placed his lips on hers, it was a bitter sweet kiss as he could feel fresh tears rolling down her cheeks, he knew how much she really loved him, and as she kissed him, the urgency with which she did so, he felt her love. Felt the passion with which she loved him. He could feel how much she needed him. As the kiss became filled with lust, Robin pressed her against a wall, his hands wanted to explore her body, as hers did him, Robin felt her pressed against him and he knew that if he didn't stop soon they would go past the point of no return, and he knew that both of them would regret it. He pulled away and smiled as he looked down at her now swollen lips. Marian was not finished, she leant back into him, kissing him again. He smiled against her lips and this time she broke the kiss.

"I should go." He didn't want to leave her, but he had to. She nodded slowly her eyes were still blood shot; he wished that he could make her stop worrying about him, but that wasn't about to happen. He kissed her on the forehead before stepping away and sliding through the window, she watched him go, it hurt her knowing that they had such a space between them, Marian turned to look at Robin's note that lay on the table, it was a sign of how far he was prepared to go, and that terrified her. She slipped onto her knees, her eyes still on the window that Robin had left through; she couldn't understand why this was so hard for her. Robin was not dead, he was so very much alive, but that letter had really got to her. A sob fought its way up her chest and she doubled over shuddering with the force of her tears. Without him, Marian had nothing, this much was so very apparent to her, she closed her eyes and tried to regain control, her hysterics causing her breathing to become laboured and erratic. It had to get better, it just had to. Being without him would get easier, until eventually they could truly be together, there would be no more sneaking around. They would have each other and nothing and no-one would stop them. Until that time, they would ache for each other, Robin would constantly be on her mind, whether she liked it or not. They were in each other's hearts.

* * *

A/N: That took a little too long to finish. Well anyway, done now. I'm actually quite pleased with this one. I hope you all like it too. Review please, no flames thank you. 


End file.
